


Library

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Бесконечные стеллажи библиотеки, что только не происходит на них, на каждой странице каждой книги, но более интересные истории пишутся между многочисленными полками и рядами
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Library

Большие стелажи уходили вдаль к разным стенам и вверх к белоснежному куполообразному потолку. Книги ровными рядами распологались на длинных полках, прогибающимися под их тяжестью. В сотнях книгах, что здесь стоят, тысячи страниц и миллионы слов с миллиардами букв, и все они могут рассказать и показать самые необычные миры, поведать необычные или пугающие судьбы персонажей.

Кларк ходила между бесконечными стелажами, заглядывала на каждую полку и дотрагивалась до каждого книжного переплета, вдыхая их запах. Что-то манило ее в это место, что-то каждый раз вело ее в самую глубину библиотеки, но каждый раз там ничего не было. 

Еще один поворот и за углом стелажа, на подоконнике старого закоптившегося от старости окна, сидела девушка и читала. Ее волосы аккуратными волнами ложились на плечи, а зеленые глаза быстро бегали по страницам.

Кларк прислонилась к стелажу и стала смотреть на нее. Ее завораживали плавные движения девушки при перелистовании страниц. Кларк просто смотрела и не могла отвести взгляд или двинуться, словно ее приковали к этому месту, к этому стелажу, к этому углу.

-Если хочешь, можешь сесть рядом,- В голосе девушки были слышны нотки смеха.- Необязательно стоять около стелажа. Можно просто попросить меня подвинуться.

Девушка убрала ноги с подоконника и жестом предложила сесть рядом. Сев, Кларк взглянула на лежавшую рядом книгу, взяв ее в руки, прочитала название.

\- "Жаренные зеленые помидоры"

-Я люблю эту книгу. Она меня захватила с первых страниц.- На губах девушки заиграла улыбка.

\- Расскажи о чем она.- Попросила Кларк 

-Зачем?- Удивилась девушка.- Если я ее расскажу, то она станет неинтересной и скучной. 

\- Тогда скажи свое имя.

\- Это будет легче, чем пересказать книгу,- Девушка опять улыбнулась и посмотрела в синие глаза Кларк.- Лекса. Меня зовут Лекса. А твое имя?

-Зачем это еще?- Усмехнулась Кларк.- Хотя, так будет правильней. Мое имя Кларк.

Они смотрели в глаза и улыбались, ничего не говоря. Всю тишину нарушал лишь шелест листьев за окнов и музыка, игравшая в лежавшем рядом наушнике. В какой-то момент Лекса взяла руку Кларк, а та убрала у девушки прядь волос за ухо. 

-Ощущение, что мы сделаем что-то очень глупое.- Лекса перешла на шёпот.

-Точно такое же ощущение.-Тихо прошептала Кларк.

Притянув Лексу за воротник, Кларк сократила между ними растояние, а та, взяв ее за подбородок, резко и немного неуверенно поцеловала. Поцелуй был спонтанным и прирывистым из-за того, что у обеих сливалось дыхание.

-Знаешь, мне пришла в голову идея, что можно пойти выпить кофе.- Прошептала Кларк.

-Мне нравится твоя идея, хоть и чувствую себя неловко.

Лекса потянула Кларк за руку, и они скрылясь за массивными деревянными дверьми библиотеки.


End file.
